Zelda Character Interviews
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Ever played Legend of Zelda and wanted to ask one of its characters a few questions? Well now you can! YOU give me the questions, and I ask them. And anything can happen during our conversation: Friendships, Arguments, Jokes, and even Love! It'll either make you laugh, cry, or gasp. But I know you'll enjoy!
1. Interview 1- Link

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy.**

**Interview 1- Link**

**(These questions came from one of my friends)**

**Q1- Why don't you ever talk in your games?**

It's because Nintendo can't think of dialog for me. So all I do is yell battle cries. **  
**

_Oh that's weird. _

Do you have a problem with that Wind Mage?

_No. No. It's just weird. OK next question!_

**Q2- Is your love interest always Princess Zelda? **

Well... no. She's my love interest is mostly Zelda. For example in Twilight Princess I fell in love with Midna.

_Wow. Nice choice. _

What?

_Nothing. Continue._

OK... anyway... in Wind Waker it's Tetra. I know she's technically Zelda but I count them as two different people. I'm done.

_OK. Next!_

**Q3- Out of all the Zelda villains who do you find the best?**

Hmm... hard question. Since there're my enemies I can't really say. But if I were to choose I'd have to say... um... Demise. Yeah Demise.

_Demise? Why? _

Well... without him the Zelda series would not exist. He's also really cool looking.

_OK... Done?_

Yes.

_OK. Next!_

**Q4- Who is your favorite side kick and why? **

For that I'd have to say I'm torn between Spirit Zelda and Fi. For Spirit Zelda it's because she's finally not a prick who does nothing bu sit somewhere waiting for me to rescue her. But Zelda is useful. She gives me advise and she provides funny dialog. For Fi it's because she gives me, hints, advise, an analyzes, and enemy stats.

_Wow. You're very talkative today. Aren't you hero?_

Shut up Mage.

_Whoa. Calm down Link. _

Anymore questions?

_Nope. That's it. _

OK. _  
_

_Thanks._

My pleasure.

**That's it folks! I hope it was good. The next character I'm willing to interview is Ghirahim. So send me questions via review. Please do. I really don't think my friend have questions for me to use. But if they do I'll let you guys know. BTW: I WILL give you credit for the questions. I'll make sure to mention it at the beginning. Arigato! (Thanks in Japanese) **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	2. Interview 2- Ghirahim

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy.**

**These questions came from Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 2- Ghirahim**

_So... Ghirahim..._

Yeah?

_Well apparantly one of my reader has interview questions for you._

Really? Whose asking?

_Comix and Co._

OK. Ask away.

_OK..._

**Q1- Before the game came out, we all called you Debbie Diamonds. How  
did you react to that?**

Before I answer I must ask why would you call me that?

_Well... no one knew your name and you seem to like diomands. _

What about the Debbie part?

_No affence but you do look like a girl._

O/O Really?

_Yeah. Now answer the damn question!_

OK OK goddesses. When I heard that this is the name people gave me I flipped out. If I racall correctly I think I said, " WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?! AM I GAY OR SOMETHING?!"

_Well yes. You are quite gay._

WHAT?!

_Yeah. Don't ask me why. Because I'm going to tell you. The things you say, the things you do, the way you fight, this all proves your gayness!_

...

_No comment? OK. Next question._

**Q2- Is Vaati just you reincarnated?**

No. No he isn't.

_Oh thank Din._

What?

_Nothing continue._

Anyway... Vaati IS infact a reancarnation. But not mine. He's a reancarnation of Demise.

_Fun fact! If you look at the Zelda timeline Minish Cap and Four Swords come right after Skyward Sword. So in all retrospect Vaati is the first reancarnation of Demise. And he come before Ganondorf._

OK... thank you for that pointless rant.

_Shut up Debbie._

HEY!

_Next question!_

**Q3- Are you and Vaati related or something?**

No.

_That's it?_

Yes. My answer is flat out no.

_OK... next question then..._

**Q4- Do you two go the same hairdressers or something? Because you look a lot like  
each other!**

What is with all these Vaati question?

_Don't look at me Demon Lord. I don't know._

Whatever. OK I'll answer. YES in fact we do go to the same hairdresser. Though because his hair is longer it turns out a bit different.

_Then what about the other similar features?_

What?

_Well besides your hair, there's a mark under both of your eyes, you both have pinted eyes, and similar styles._

Oh that. I think Nintendo is running out of character ideas.

_No kidding..._

Anymore questions Wind Mage?

_No that's it._

Okay. Then I will take my leave.

_Thanks Ghirahim for your time._

My pleasure. Oh and to Comix and Co. thank you for taking time out of your day to wright these questions for me to answer.

_Yes. We greatly appresiate it. _

Your compassion fills my heart with rainbows.

_OK. That's it. Leave Ghirahim._

Bye.

**That's it Folks! Thanks again to Comix and Co. for the questions. I hope the rest of of you readers will also send me more questions. Also fell free to send me more questions if an idea strikes you Comix and Co. Oh and before I forget the next character I will be interviewing is Midna. So send me questions via review and I'll see you guys next time. **

**P.S.- Be sure to check out my other Fan fictions: Shadow Alchemist, Legend of InuYasha: Skyward Sword, and Zeldaloids. **

**ARIGATO!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	3. Interview 3- Midna

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy.**

**These questions came from Comix and Co. again. Arigato!**

**Interview 3- Midna**

_MIDNA! MIDNA! Where the hell is she? MIDNA!_

-pops out of shadow- What?

_AH! Don't do that!_

Ha ha.

_Oh shut up. Anyway our good friend Comix and Co. has some interview questions for you._

Really?

_Yes. You in?_

Yeah sure. Anything to please a fan.

_Okay then. First question:_

**Q1: When it boils down to it, do you prefer Link when he is a wolf, or when he  
is Hylian? **

Hmm... give me a sec...

_Um...Midna..._

Okay I have an answer. I'd have to say I prefer Link as a Hylian. Now don't get me wrong! I enjoy it when he's a wolf because I get to ride on his back, and he does whatever I say.

_So technically speaking... Link is your bitch._

Yes. Technically speaking he is.

_Okay... so then why do you prefer Hylian Link over Wolf Link?_

Well when he's a Hylian he's more useful. He can actually use weapons and communicate. Also we don't get kicked out of places like we do when he's a wolf. Plus he's very handsome.

_Someone's got a cru-ush..._

Oh shut up Vaati!

_Okay. Okay. Are you done?_

No. No I'm not. I also want to add that I don't really like wolf Link because well... he's a dog. He gets flees, and he always whimpers when he has a scratch on his back. And he expects me to scratch them! Also whenever he get's wet he shakes himself which causes me to almost fall off. Sometimes he gets distracted by stupid things like birds, butterflies, or bones. And-

_Midna?_

What?

_Um... we don't have all day and no offence but you're rambling and I don't have infinite time to sit here listening to you complaining._

-clenches fist- What?

_Midna calm down._

-un-clenches fist- Fine.

_Good. Next_ question.

**Q2: What do you think of the Link/Midna fanfictions?**

It kind of depends.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Well... it depends on what's in the fanfiction.

_Elaborate princess._

Well if it has inappropriate content like: us having IT, then I despise it. Link and I are aren't that serious. But if it's about for example: Us having a crush on each other and us being to shy to say it, it's fine. Like if it's stable.

_Thank you for the explanation._

What's the next question?

_There is no next question. Comix and Co. Only sent me two. And besides where're out of time. i have to go find someone else to interview._

Wait! How are we out of time?

_You were rambling. _

Oh. Sorry.

_That's quite alright. Anything you want to say before we leave?_

Yes. Thanks Comix and Co.! I really appreciate your love.

_Yes I do too. Bye Midna._

Bye.

**That's it folks! Hope you're enjoying these as much as I am. This might just become something separate and not a filler. I don't know who I'm going to interview yet. Thanks again to Comix and Co. you're awesome! Send me questions via review and I'll see you next time! Arigato! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	4. Interview 4- Midna Part 2!

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy.**

**These questions are from Sparkie. Arigato!**

**Interview 3- Midna (Part 2)**

_Midna! Midna! Twilight princess! _

WHAT?!

_Guess what?_

What?

_I have more questions for you. _

More questions? I thought we were done.

_Well were're not. Someone else sent me questions. _

Really? Who?

_Someone named Sparkie. Epic name. _

Okay... ask away.

**Q1: You have no refection on the ice or in the mirror or any where for that  
matter, did you know what you looked like in your imp form?**

Well... no. I went off of what people told me.

_So you have no idea what you looked like?_

Exactly. What do I look bad?

_No. You're cute. _

Really?

_I swear to Din that I'm not lying. _

You better not be Wind Mage.

_Anyway next question._

**Q2: What is your reaction to the Midna says weird things YouTube videos people  
made when they found out your gibberish sounded like funny sentences?**

At first I laughed at people though I was saying. But after awhile it got really irritating.

_You do realize that at some point it sounds like you say, "I don't care bitches!" _

Really?

_Yes. Legit serious. _

Weird. But seriously guys stop it with those videos!

_Guys listen to Midna. Her hair is a deadly weapon. Anyway next question. _

**Q3: Since link can't talk how did you know when to warp him and where or did  
you just warp him to wherever you wanted?**

I have a few words for you.

_What?_

He speaks REALLY, REALLY, quietly. So only I can hear it. Some people barely hear him.

_Touche... _

Yes.

_Next question._

**Q4: Why don't you look like the other** **twili? **

It's because I'm royalty.

_Yeah and... _

Well apparently twili royalty resemble humans, and other twili look like well... like they do.

_Then what about Zant? _

I don't know.

_Okay. Next question. _

**Q6: **

Wait!

_What? _

You skipped Question 5.

_Just listen to the question_ _Midna. _

Okay...

**Q6: Did you realize I missed out question 5? **

Smart allic.

_Midna. Don't insult the readers. They'll leave bad reviews. _

Fine.

_Now say sorry. _

No.

_Midna... _

What?

_Say sorry. _

No.

_Midna... _

What?!

_Do you want me to call Zant? _

NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

_Then say sorry to Sparkie. _

Okay... I'm sorry Sparkie.

_Thank you. Next question. _

**Q7: How did you keep a big and probably very heavy fused shadow on your head? **

One word.

_What? _

Magic.

_Okay. Next question. _

**Q8: Which would you prefer, nose piercing or 3 tattoos? Imp form and seeing  
Link loads or twili form and no Link? Pink hair or eyebrow piercing? **

What?

_I. Don't. Know. Just answer the question. _

Which would I prefer? Hmm... I'd prefer: Imp form and seeing Link.

_Why? _

Well... because I really don't care about getting back to my original form. If Link likes Imp form then I'm happy. And I want to stay with Link, because if I break the mirror I'll never see Link again. -sniff-

_Calm down Midna. _

Okay... are we done?

_Yes were're done. Anything you want to say? _

Yes. Thanks a bunch Sparkie. Please keep reading.

_Yeah what she said. Bye Midna._

Bye.

**That's it! Thanks to Sparkie for the questions. I make no promises that there won't be more two part interviews. Please bear with me. Next I'll be interviewing Demise. Send me questions via review. Arigato!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	5. Interview 5- Demise

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy.**

**These questions are from Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 4- Demise**

_Okay so who do I have to interview now? -looks at email- OMFG! Demise?! How in all of hell am I going to convince him to do this?! I mean sure I'm his reincarnation but that doesn't matter! -sigh- Fine I guess I'll try.  
Hey Demise! Can you please come here? I have a question for you! _

What do you want pipsqueak?

_First of all: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! -takes a deep breath- Second of all: I have an interview for you. Would you care to answer the questions? _

What's in it for me?

_Um... I'll tell you where Link is. _

Fine.

_Thank you. Okay first question: _

**Q1: Just between you, me, Vaati, Sparkie and all the other awesome readers  
here... How do feel about Ghirahim? **

Hmm...

_Well? _

I have mixed feelings.

_And what prey tell does that mean? _

There are points where I enjoy his company, and there are points where I despise him.

_You know he's gay right? _

Yes. Yes I do.

_Must have been quite an embarrassment to your name. _

Oh shut up.

_Sorry. Sorry. Okay next question: _

**Q2: Who was the harder opponent? The Link from the Sky, or The Goddesses'  
original chosen hero? **

I'd have to say the original Goddesses' chosen hero.

_Why? _

He at least had an idea of who he was facing. He also could use magic.

_So your're calling Link weak? _

Yes.

_Nice. Next question: _

**Q3: What is your opinion on the Goddess Hylia?**

She's a bitch.

_Wow. Just wow. _

What?

_Nothing. It's just that I was not expecting that answer. _

Well she is.

_I know. Nest question? _

Continue.

**Q4: I cannot help but notice that you have hair that is basically fire. Does  
it hurt at all? **

_I'm actually wondering that too. Give us a good answer Demi. _

Don't call me that.

_I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me short. _

No chance Vaati.

_Then I'm sticking with Demi. Just answer the_ _question. _

Fine. No it doesn't hurt. It actually is fire, but it's magic. So it doesn't hurt.

_You done? _

Yes.

_Okay next question: _

**Q5: How does it feel that most of your reincarnations are wimps that get  
beaten by kids in tights? (No offence Vaati- I don't mean you!) **

_I love how it says she doesn't mean me. _

Oh be quiet Wind Mage.

_Yes MASTER. _

Anyway... It makes me feel stupid. I mean COME ON! There're ME, why are they so weak?! I mean Link is just a kid in a dress and tights!

_Actually Demise it's a tunic. _

Do I care?!

_No of course not. Anyway next question: _

**Q6: During the final battle with Link up in that weird sky battleground place,  
you got very distracted when you saw the net Link had... What exactly was  
going through your mind for you to just stop and watch the net like that? **

I was thinking: "What the hell is he doing? What's that supposed to do?" Then I got interrupted by Link.

_Really? _

Shut up.

_Touchy! Anyway next. _

**Q7: Have you ever seen a Remlit? If so, cute or demonic? **

What's a 'Remlit'?

_Really!? Dude I'm not even in your game and I know what a Remlit is! _

Vaati stop breaking the forth wall!

_Fine. But seriously Dude. Really? _

Oh be quite you jack ass.

_Meh! Fine next question: _

**Q8: There was a question... I remember having 8 questions... but I forgot what  
it was... OH YEAH! Imprisoned.  
How did it feel to know that you were stuck in that strange and ugly form, just stumbling up towards the temple?  
Did it hurt when Link kept cutting off your toes, even though you grew them back  
eventually?  
OH! And what was it like to float with an evil halo on your head?  
Did Groose's Groosenator hurt you in any way?  
Was it boring while you were sealed away? **

Wow. That's a lot.

_I know. But please be so kind and answer them. _

Fine.  
1) It felt really stupid being the Imprisoned. I couldn't really see because that form has no eyes.  
2) Yes it hurt. It hurt like hell. I mean how would you like it? And it felt weird when they grew back.  
3) It was...interesting I guess. I can't really explain it any other way.  
4) Yes it hurt! He was hitting my head with bombs for crying out loud!  
5) And Finally yes. It was quite boring waiting fr stupid Ghirahim to find a way to free me. So very boring and dull.

That's it.

_Wow. A lot of info. I hope you're happy Comix. _

I said stop breaking the forth wall!

_Fine! Well that's it. Thanks. Do you want to say anything to Comix?_

Sure. Thanks Comix for your time on these questions. I'm happy I have fans like you.

_Yep. Bye Demise. _

Bye.

**This was fun! Thanks so much Comix! Okay next character is either Navi or Fi. Send me questions for either one or both and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Wind Mage out! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	6. Interview 6- Navi and Fi

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy. This is a rare chapter where I will be interviewing two characters. These will be really short so bear with me.**

**These questions are Bleachshowlover1. Arigato!**

**Interview 5- Fi and Navi**

_Navi! Fi! Come here please. _

Hey!

Greetings Mistress Vaati.

_Hey you two. So you know hoe I'v been interviewing random Zelda characters?_

Yeah. And...

_Well both you and Fi are going to be a part of my first double interview. __What do you say? You in? _

Yeah sure! Anything to please fans!

It will be a pleasure to assist you.

_Thanks. Okay So these questions are from Bleachshowlover1, and I'll start with Navi. _

Yay!

_Okay so here is the question: _

** I'm not being rude or anything but, why do you often tell Link facts  
that are already obvious? Halfway through the King Dodongo battle after I hit  
him about 2 times already you told me I should throw bombs in his mouth. It  
seemed a bit... awkward. **

Hey! Listen! I don't give Link obvious advise! You just had beginner's luck Bleachshowlover1!

_Navi... _

What is it Vaati?

_Tell the truth..._

Oh. Okay. The truth is that I want to feel useful. Because people always call me annoying and useless, so my self esteem is pretty low. I want to be of some help.

_It's okay Navi. Thanks for sharing. _

Your Welcome.

_Okay Fi your turn. Here is Bleachshowlover1's question for you: _

**Why is it you always respond with percentages? Don't you think it gets a  
bit... annoying? **

The reason I respond using percentages is simple. It is the simplest way of transferring useful information to Master Link. In the point of you of a human it may get annoying at times, but to me it is quite fine.

_Besides Fi your're one of Link's best sidekicks. You give him advise, hints, rumors, an analyses, and more. You also tell him when he's low on health and give him the ability to douse for random objects. _

Indeed. Much gratitude for that explanation.

_Anytime Fi. Anytime. Anything either of you want to say before I end this? _

Oh! I have something! Thanks for your time! Enjoy the interviews!

I have something to add as well. Your compassion to take your time out of your day to ask the questions has given me something I can't explain. But I believe humans call in happiness. Thank you Bleachshowlover1 for your time and effort.

_What they said. Bye guys. _

Bye Vaati!

Farewell Mistress Vaati.

**Well that's it! Thanks again to Bleachshowlover1 for the questions! ****The next character I'll be interviewing is Cole. If you don't know him he's from Spirit Tracks. So send me questions via review and I will make it happen. Arigato!**

**Wind Mage out! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	7. Interview 7- Cole

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy. **

**These questions are Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 6- Cole **

_Hey yo Cole!_

What you petulant child.

_First of all I'm not a child. I'm 12 so I'm a pre-teen. Second of I have interview questions for you. _

Oh? From who?

_Our old and wonderful friend Comix and Co.! _

Fine. I'll humor you.

_Thank you. Okay so first question. _

**Q1: How did it feel to be possessed by Malladus? **

Very painful.

_Oh thank you for that amazingly specific answer. _

Shut up shorty.

_I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You like what a century older that and you only reach up to me knee. _

Shut up.

_Ha! Now please chancellor give us more info. _

Hmm... how do I describe it? Ah! It felt like my whole being was being ripped apart from the inside. And since my spirit was rejecting Malladus it added to the pain.

_Wow. _

Happy?

_Very. Anyway... next question! _

**Q2: Why were you always so mean to Bryne? It's not like you knew he was going  
to betray you! **

_Ooh. Opinion question. Let's hope your answer is better than Demise's. _

Well... I'll try I guess.

_Thank you. _

The reason I was mean I guess... was because Byrne had once been in service to the Spirits of Good and I almost always have to remind him he wasn't anymore.

_How about when he betrayed you? _

Well I thought Lord Malladus had killed him so when I saw that he had come to protect the princess I was taken aback. But he was dealt with.

_Thank you for that. Next question. _

**Q3: Why is it we never got an actual boss fight with you? The only time Link  
technically fought you was during the battle with Possessed Zelda, when you  
chucked electronic mice at him! **

I think it was because Nintendo couldn't fit me in somewhere.

_-chuckle- All you did was chuck electronic mice? _

That is not all I did! I also controlled Phantom Zelda. And plus I needed the mice to distract that prick of a princess.

_L_

_Lovely. Next. _

**Q4: How dull is it pretending to be human? **

Very dull. How in all of Hyrule do you put up with your dull human lives?

_Hey readers! You can answer Coles question via review if you want to. Would you like that Cole? _

Yes. I'd like to know.

_Are you done answering? _

No. It was also very irritating being human because I was Chancellor. I was ALWAYS looking after that damn princess. And the guards were idiots.

_Okay... done? _

Yes.

Okay then. Next question.

**Q5: Why was it you were so easily recognized as the villain? **

Well... I guess the fangs were a give away.

_Ya think? _

Be quiet.

_Fine. _

Also it may have been the two hats.

_Okay. _

Anything else?

_No. That's it. Anything you want to say before we go? _

Sure. Thank you Comix and Co. I enjoyed the questions and I hope you did too.

_What he said! Bye Chancellor Cole. _

Good bye.

**Okay... so before we go Comix had a question for Fi so I'll do this little mini segment. **

**Comix and Co. : I forgot to ask Lord Ghirahim! Are you and he related somehow?**

**And what did you do all day while Link was in that super scary Silent Realm? **

For the first question yes Ghirahim and I are related. We are both sword spirits, and we consider each other as brother and sister once removed.

_Interesting. Thank you. _

My pleasure. For the next question I was just waiting for him outside the gate. Scrapper kept me company when Master Link took a while.

_Really? _

Yes.

_Well thank you Fi. I bet Comix and Co. is happy. _

Your welcome. Good bye.

_Bye Fi. _

**Okay that's it. Thanks again to Comix and Co. for the awesome questions! The next character I'm going to interview is Ezlo. So send me questions via review and I'll make it happen. Oh! Before I forget I am offering for people to suggest Zelda characters for the interview and Zelda games to to do a parody of. So if you want to suggest something send it via review as well. **

**Wind Mage** **out! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	8. Interview 8- Ezlo

**Zelda Interview**

**OK so** **I'm a bit annoyed of how long it takes me to post new chapters for my fan fictions. So I've come up with an idea. I'm going to "Interview" some Zelda Characters. The questions will come from my friends at school or from readers. At the end of each interview I'll say who I'll be interviewing next, and you can send me questions via review. So please enjoy. **

**These questions are Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 7- Ezlo **

_Yay! Minish Cap character! That's one of my favorite games! Hey Ezlo! _

Yes?

_I have interview questions for you from Comix and Co. _

Oh really? Well I'd be honored to answer the questions.

_Well I think Comix will enjoy that. Okay first question. _

**Q1- What was it like being a hat? **

It was a very weird and scaring experience. I didn't have arms or legs! It was so weird.

_Your welcome for that by the way. _

Oh be quite. You're Vaati's shadow. You're not really him.

_Hey! I'm my own person! For example I'm a girl and he's a boy! _

Whatever.

_Meh! Next question... -grumble- _

**Q2- And did you know Vaati was going to turn out epi- I mean... Evil? **

_I think she was going to say epic. _

No. Now be quite.

_You're just jealous. _

Be quite.

_Fine. _

Now I'll answer the question. No I didn't know he was going to be evil. When I met him he was an adorable little boy who was gentle. There was no way to know.

_Yeah. Don't let appearances fool you. _

Oh be quiet.

_Whatever. Next question. _

**Q3- ****What was your reaction? **

I really hated him for turning me into a hat. There is no way to describe my reaction.

_Lovely. That's it. _

Alright. Thank you Comix and Co.

_Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Bye Ezlo. _

Good Bye.

**That's it! Thanks Comix for the questions! BTW are you a girl? Cause I hope you are because if you're a boy I'm sorry I called you a girl. So... yeah. Okay guys I want to make a point. The minimum of questions is 5 and the maximum is 10. That's it! Anyway... so the next character I'm willing to interview Byrne. So send me questions via review and I'll see you next time! **

**Wind Mage out! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	9. Interview 9- Byrne

**Zelda Interview**

**Sorry for the delay. I was sick, and I had homework. 7th grade has for homework than I thought. So anyway enjoy! **

**These questions are Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 9- Byrne **

_Wow! More interview questions! And the_y_'re for... Byrne! _

What is it?

_Oh hi Byrne! I didn't call you though. _

Oh I'll leave then...

_No! No wait stay! Our epic friend Comix and Co. has questions for you._

Oh. Okay. Ask away.

_Okay. First question!_

**Q1- How did you loose your hand? **

It happened when I was a student for Anjean. There was an accident with a monster and it took my hand.

_Ow. I'm sorry... _

Thank you.

_Your welcome Byrne! Now next question. _

**Q2- Who made it robotic?**

Who made what robotic?

_Your hand. _

Oh. It was Winry Rockbell.

_REALLY?! _

No.

_Oh you tease. _

The real answer that it was something that Anjean gave me.

_Why? _

She felt sorry for me.

_Oh. Okay... next question..._

**Q3- What happened during your fight with Grannie? (I know that's not her name,  
it's on the tip of my tongue, but I easily forget light people so I'm going to  
just do a Groose and call her Grannie. **

YEAH GROOSE REFERENCE! 

_Shut up Groose! Get out! You're not in this! _

Aw...

Thank you.

_Your welcome. _

By the way Comix and Co. her name is Anjean.

_Yes. We've mentioned that a few times. Answer the question.  
_

Okay well... that info is classified.

_Damn. Whatever next question. _

**Q4- How did you feel when the Dark Side betrayed you? **

Um... *puts head down*.

_Personal question alert! You hit a nerve Comix! A nerve! Next question! Next! _

**Q5- What is your truthful opinion on Cole? Does he freak you out as much as he  
freaks me? **

_Wait Cole freaks__ you out Comix? _

Don't judge people.

_Sorry. Just answer. _

My truthful opinion of Cole is that I can't believe I ever took him seriously. He's a midget, he's an idiot, and he's a bastard.

_Wow. So you don't even have to answer the other thing. I think it's quite obvious. _

Yes. Quite.

_Next. _

**Q6- Why did you keep telling Alfonzo during your fight that 'We don't have to  
be enemies' or something like that? For the first half of the game I was.  
Convinced you were his long lost brother or something! **

He was weak. I don't like to hurt people who know they have no chance.

_* dreamily* How noble... _

What?

_Nothing._

Any more questions.

_Nope. Anything you want to say to Comix? _

Thank you for your questions. I was honored to answer.

_Okay. Bye mi! _

**Arigato for the questions Comix! You're awesome! By the way... yes I am a Byrne fan girl so no judging! Anyway the next person I'm interviewing is going to be my twin brother Vaati! Yay! Send in questions via review and I'll do what I can! Bye mi! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	10. Interview 10- Vaati

**Zelda Interview**

**Yay! I'm interviewing my twin brother! This is going to be fun... please excuse any arguments in this interview. Being twins we seem to disagree a lot. So Enjoy! **

**These questions are Comix and Co. Arigato!**

**Interview 10- Vaati **

_OMFG! Why?! Arg... fine... nii-san! _

Don't call me that pipsqueak.

_Grr... fine... I have interview questions for you from our friend Comix and Co. _

Oh really? How many?

_Why? _

I just want to know.

_Oh okay. 14. _

14! 14! GOD DAMMIT! SHE NEVER MADE THAT MANY FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS!

_Yes. She must really love you. _

Is she a fan girl?

_Don't ask me. Ask her. WAIT NO MORE! First question. _

**Q1: Earlier Elzo said you were an adorable little boy! How do you feel about  
that? **

Did... did he say that?

_Yes. Yes he did. I know that because I interviewed him too. _

Oh. I really appreciate that. I didn't know he thought that about me.

_Okay. Next question. _

**Q2: Ghirahim. What do you think of him? **

Well... HE'S A RIP OFF OF ME!

_Yes indeed he is. Indeed he is. _

Thank you for agreeing with me Onii-chan. **(1) **

_If you can call me Onii-chan, I can call you Nii-san._ **(2) **

Fine.

_Yay. Next question._

**Q3: Which one of your forms is your favorite? Your demonic ones, your Hylian  
one, or your adorable little Minish one?**

The Hylian form.

_Why? _

It's more dignified.

_Ah yes. Okay next question. _

**Q4: According to Elzo, when you were younger you were so kind. What changed? **

Five things changed.

_What? _

1) My parents died.

2) I was bullied as a child.

3) I suddenly found out I have a twin sister.

4) I became power hungry.

5) Ganondorf came into my life.

_Wow. Okay. Next. _

**Q5: *Note: This question reffers to the Four Swords Manga. If  
Wind-Mage-Vaati12 has not read the manga, feel free to skip and not read since  
this is kind of a big spoiler* Did you know Vio was going to betray you guys? **

No. No I didn't. It was unbearable. I gave him so much trust and he just threw it away.

_*pats him on the back* It's okay. Why don't we go to the next question? _

I'd like that.

**Q6: I probably don't want to know this, but... What did you do with all those  
girls you kidnapped? **

Um...

_Next question! _

**Q7: What was your reaction to there being 4 Links instead of the usual 1? **

My reaction was "WHAT THE HELL!"

_That was mine too. _

It was insane! I mean FOUR Links.

_Next question. _

**Q8: Why is it you're the most loved Zelda villain (along with Ghirahim)? **

Because I'm so cute when I want to be, creepy when I want to be and some girls find me sexy.

_You're not. _

Be quite. Also I'm quite hard in all the games I'm in.

_Next question please. _

**Q9: Your reaction to the fanfictions pairing you with Link or Zelda please? **

*eye twitches* Me and Link pairings? Me and Link?

_Yes nii-san. VaatiXLink. _

WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE F**KING HELL?!

_Whoa__! Whoa! Calm down Vaati. *pats his back trying to console him* _

*breaths deeply*

_Are you calm? _

Yes. Yes I'm calm. Okay I'll answer the second part of the question. I'm perfectly happily with the pairings with me and Zelda.

_Before__ you have another freak out lets go onto the next questions. _

**Q10: Why did you want the light force so much? **

*smiles evilly* One word Comix-sama.

_*giggles evilly* Ooh! And what word is that oh honorable Wind Mage? _

Power my dear sister. Power.

_Oh that word makes me positively giggly with glee. _

Ah yes and when I do get it I'll share it with you Onii-chan.

_*giggles mischievously* Oh why thank you Nii-san._

Anyway where were we dear sister?

_Question 11. Lets do this. _

**Q11: Besides you, who is the best Zelda villain? **

No one is better than me! No one! Got that!

_Yes. I understand nii-san. _

Next question.

_Right. Next question. _

**Q12: *Yet another manga and spoiler question* When Shadow broke the Dark  
Mirror, how did you feel? **

I felt... betrayed... I created him and he just threw it all away.

_Um... *blush* V-Vaati? _

Yes Luxa?

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but um... _

What? Spit it out.

_I'm sorta. Dating Shadow Link... *blush* _

WHAT?!

_NEXT QUESTION! _

**Q13: What happens when villains are trapped in swords? Does it get cramped in  
there at all? **

Luxa! I want explanation!

_About what? Just answer the question. _

Fine... It's very cramped indeed. My mussels were so stiff when I was freed. Also for what happens in the sword... It's pretty much just blackness and all you hear are the goddess's taunts of how you shouldn't have been such a bad boy and other shit like that.

_Oh wow... next question brother dear? _

Yes.

_Okay._

**Q14- because I'm superstitious of the number 13...: According to Hyrule**  
**Historia, Minish Cap is the first game after Skyward Sword, making YOU the**  
**first rein... **

I already know all that. I'm the first right after Demise-sama.

_Both of us are Vaati-sama. _

Oh. Sorry of course. I beg your forgiveness Luxa-chan.

_I forgive you brother. _

Are we finally done?

_No. No we're not. _

WHAT?!

_No. I got more questions a few minutes ago from Cleopatra. _

Fine. Ask away.

_Okay. _

**Q1- Vaati why do you have such long hair? **

I grew it out. I thought it looked dignified.

_It does Vaati-sama. It looks very dignified. And because I'm your identical twin sister I look dignified too. _

Yes you do fair sister.

_*giggle* Thank you. Next question. _

**Q2- Why are you obsessed with eyes? **

That's personal and I won't answer it.

_Your call. Next. _

**Q3- And why do you wear purple of all colors? ( I like purple but purple does not  
seem to be a vilianly color... especially since your a guy) **

It looks dignified and it strikes fear in the hearts of my foes!

_Yes indeed Cleopatra. How can you be so thick? _

Next.

**Q4- Do you hate Ezlo, if so why did you turn him into a hat instead of outright killing him before he could cause problems for you? **

It seemed like a good idea at the time. I despise that bastard.

_So you turned him into a hat? _

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Fine. Your call. And we are done. _

Finally! I'm going to bed.

_Wait! Don't you have something to say to your interviewers? _

Fine. Thank you so very much Comix-sama. I was honored to answer your questions. *kisses Comix's hand* I was honored to answer the questions of such a lovely lady.

_Oh what a charmer you are. How about for Cleopatra? _

I am grateful for your questions too. Thank you.

_Okay. Vaati and I are going to bed. Bye mii! _

**Yay I'm done! Finally! Luxa is my real name. NO STALKERS! Anyway sorry if Cleopatra's answers seemed rushed. But it's like 1:43 am right now and I'm tired. So now bad comments please. Oh BTW earlier in the day I came up with the idea that Vaati should help me with the interviews. His lines with be underlined. So note that please. Anyway thank you again for the questioned Comix. Send me questions via review. The next character for interviews is Shadow Link. Anyway good night. **

*** lazily* Bye mii... **

**~Luxa**


	11. Interview 11- Shadow Link

**Zelda Interview**

**Sorry for the delay. I had school and after school activities so I couldn't post. So... this chapter may be a bit awkward so fair warning. So anyway... um... I have something to confess. Um... Luxa isn't my real name. It's an alias, so please don't be mad. I felt really guilty for lying so I had to confess. But I will still be referred to as Luxa in these, there will be no changes there. Okay anyway enjoy! **

**These questions are from Comix and Co. Arigato! **

**Interview 11- Shadow Link **

_Ah! Email! Email! Oh more questions! Yay! It's for Shadow Link. He's supposed to come in a moment anyway so I'll wait. Oh there he is! _

Hi Luxa.

_Hi Shadow, guess what? _

Let me take a stab at it... um... you have interview questions for me.

_*gasp* How did you know?! _

*Shrug* Intuition. Anyway ask away.

_OK! First question. _

**Q1- When did you first find out you could imitate all of the Links? **

Hmm... I don't really know. It's hard to explain.

_Elaborate dear. _

I guess it was an instinct. I can't really say how I knew how or how I did it. I could just... do it I guess.

_Nice. Alright next. _

**Q2: You and Dark Link are different... Right? **

OH MY GODDESSES! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DARK LINK AND I ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE!

_Calm down Shadow. *kisses on cheek* _

*Calms down* I'm calm. I'm calm.

_Now explain to our dear readers calmly the differences between you and Dark Link. _

Well here are 3 reasons I can think of:  
1) I was created by Vaati and he was created by Ganon.  
2) I'm Link's shadow, where as Dark Link is more of an evil doppelganger.  
3) My hair is-

_Wait! That's the next question! Hold it! _

Okay. Next question.

**Q3: Is your hair black or purple? **

_*twirls a strand of Shadow's hair around finger* I find this a silly question. _

Yes indeed. My hair is a deep shade of purple.

_I'll post a link to a picture right here- art/Shadow-Link-Hatred-308811258 _

Thank you. Dark Link's hair is black.

_Like so- art/Dark-Link-31496835 _

Wow... you sure like these things.

_I enjoy browsing for pictures. _

Interesting. Next question?

_*nods* Next question. _

**Q4: Why did you ask Vio to join the Dark side? **

_Interesting. Why indeed? _

I thought he was the one most likely to get fed up with the other Links. He also seemed the easiest to manipulate.

_Really? _

Yes.

_I'll take that. Next. _

**Q5: How did you feel when Zelda bitch slapped you? **

I was embarrassed, confused, outraged, and hurt.

_You poor thing. _

I don't even know what I said. If the readers can tell me what I said to make her angry please do.

_Yes. I would never bitch slap you and you know that. _

I do. *kisses on forehead*

_*blush* um... next q-question. _

**Q6: How did you feel when you learnt Green was alive and that Vio'd betrayed you? **

Well like I said last question. I was confused, outraged and hurt. I mean... I thought I had finally found a true friend and then he... he just...

_You don't have to keep going if your're not comfortable darling. _

I can stop?

_Yes. How would you feel if we went to the next question?_

That'd be fine.

**Q7: If the Links hadn't come to save him, would you have stopped the execution? **

Who is "he"?

_Vio. _

Oh. Well... no. Maybe.

_Shadow. _

What?

_Tell the truth. _

Okay... yes I would have stopped it. Right when the platform was about to fall I would have stopped the execution.

_Right when it was about to fall? _

Yes.

_Nice. Next question. _

**Q8: Did you feel like screaming STFU to the other Links when they kept asking you how you knew everything during the final battle against Vaati? **

Yes. Very much actually. It was so irritating.

_Why? _

Because we were in the middle of a battle. Their lives were in danger and all they cared about was how I knew so much about Vaati.

_That must have been irritating. _

Mmhm. Let's move on.

**Q9: Why did you turn to the dum-LIGHT side anyway? **

I have no idea. Ask the goddesses or something.

_Hmm... _

What?

_Nothing... next?_

Okay.

**Q10: What was going through your mind when you broke the Dark Mirror and did that weird 'turning to light/dying' thing? **

This was what was going through my head: "I've had enough of being bound to Vaati and the Darkness! I have to help Vio... the mirror! I have to break the Dark Mirror, even if it means my death. It's worth it if I can help."

_Wow... deep... _

That was an exact quote.

_How do you remember that so well? _

I don't know. I just do.

_Okay. Next then. _

**Q11: Who is your favorite of the four Links? **

Do you really have to ask?

_Yes. Really Comix. No offence. _

Obviously my favorite Link is Vio. We have history.

_Yes they do. And not in the Yaoi way! _

Right. I mean friendship.

_Yes. Next question. _

**Q12: Is it true that you have a blog in which you make stuff up for? **

_Is it? _

Um... Yea-no. No it isn't true. I may make one though.

_And when he does I will post the link to it! _

Thank you Luxa. Anyway...

_Next. _

**Q13: What is the coolest thing you've ever said/done? **

Ah that's easy! There was this one time when I ambushed Green and tied him up. Then I took a black marker and drew a mustache on his face, then I took a picture of it.

_*laughing* That's awesome! I bet he was quite pissed! _

Yeas he was quite pissed. But it was worth it.

_Before I die laughing let's move on. _

**Q14: Who is better- Vaati or Ganondorf? **

Easy. Vaati.

_Give us 4 reasons why. _

Okay.  
1) Vaati is stronger than Ganondorf.  
2) Ganon is a jackass and at least Vaati rewards me at times.  
3) Vaati is my creator.  
4) He is smarter than Ganon.

_Thank you. Wait a sec... _

What?

_Aren't you scared of both? _

Yes... but still. When I was good (in Vaati's opinion) I at least got praised.

_What about when he thought you were bad? _

Punishments. *shudder* Really painful and scaring punishments.

_Let's stop talking about this. _

O-okay... next question...

**Q15: Your opinion on:**  
**-Vaati/You**  
**-You/Blue**  
**-You/Red**  
**-You/Zelda**  
**-(my personal favorite) You/Vio **

*crosses arms* I refuse to answer this.

_Why? _

It's yaoi. I don't support yaoi.

_Neither to I. So next question. _

**Q16: Some say Vaati is your dad. How do you feel about that? **

*eye twitches* What?

_Um... this is a bit awkward. _

Vaati may be my creator, but that does not make him my father. He is my master. End of discussion. Next question.

** Q17: Had Vio not completely betrayed you like a boss, do you think you would**  
**have actually taken Ganon on? **

Hell yeah! I would've taken that bastard on all right! Um... Luxa...

_Hm? _

Don't tell him I said that okay?

_Okay. But I can't promise the same thing for our readers._

Fine.

_Next question._

**Q18: Why are you afraid of light?(1) **

Um... that's private. But again ask the goddesses if you wish.

_The goddesses? _

Yes?

_Okay... anyway that's it! Anything you want to say to our dear friend Comix? _

Sure. Thanks a bunch for the questions. There were a lot and now I'm wiped out. So good day my lady. *bows to Comix and Co.*

_Rest well. Anyway so thanks again! _

***Falls on desk* I'm done! Oh thank Din it's over! God dammit Comic! Why so many? I'm beat! Anyway so... I will make a blog for Shadow Link and post a link to it next time. Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, but I'm really tired from school. I'm taking Shadow's advise and interviewing Din, Nayru, and Forore. So ask questions via review. Oh! Before I forget be sure to answer Shadow's request. Tell him what he said to make Zelda so angry that she bitch slapped him. See you next time! **

**Wind Mage out! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	12. Interview 12- The Three Goddesses

**Zelda Interview**

**YAY! This will be fun! Let's interview sacred beings! Remember I'm Luxa.**

**The questions in this interview are from Lovely girl 10, Comix and Co., and Egima. Thanks all of you! Love you all! *hugs you all* **

**Interview 12- The Golden Goddesses **

_How in all of hell am I going to do this?! I need Hylia's permission to interview Din, Nayru, and Farore! It's not like I have her on speed dial! *checks phone* Oh wait... I do have Hylia on speed dial. Oops! *calls Hylia* Okay. So... I can? Okay. _

Din- Hey Luxa!

Farore- Yo Luxa!

Nayru- Greetings Luxa.

_Hey guys! How do you feel about answering a lot of interview questions?_

Din- Sure.

_Please sit. Okay here we go! The first couple of questions are from Lovely girl 10. _

**1). If you three goddesses wanted to switch between link, Zelda, and Ganon,  
who would you pick to bear your piece of the triforce? **

Din- I would choose anyone but Ganondork. Why did I have to get the stupid one?

_True that. _

Farore- I would probably choose none other than Link! Right Nayru?_  
_

Nayru- Indeed. I would choose none other than Zelda. I'm perfectly happy with the princess.

Din- Lucky you.

_Don't be a sore loser Din-sama. _

Din- Yeah whatever. Can we move on please?

_Sure. _

**2). How did you feel when Hylia came into the Zelda universe and stole the  
players attention away from you? **

Nayru- Well... truth be told...

Farore- We didn't mind.

Din- Yes.

_Wha... _

Nayru- I'll explain. We were always getting so much attention and sometimes being blamed for things... well we sort of got tired of it.

Din- Yeah! And then Hylia came and she stole the attention.

Nayru- At the beginning we did mind.

Farore- Then we got over it.

_Ah! Next question? _

*all nod*

_'Kay! _

**3). This question will be for Farore. When link was fighting majora with the  
fierce deity's mask, how did you feel about 'sharing him' with ONI link?  
(Blame my curiosity!)**

Farore- *giggle* I don't mind.

_Well then Farore-san answer the question for us. _

Farore- I didn't mind sharing him with Link. To tell you the truth I find Oni Link kinda cute. *blush*

_Ooh! *singsong* Someone's got a crush. _

Farore- Oh be quite!

Din- I found I cool picture with all of us and Fierce Deity.

_Give me the link and I'll let our readers see it too! _

Din- 'Kay!

_Here it is guys! - ?q=Farore+and+Oni+Link#/dl44za _

Farore- Luxa! Din!

_*giggle* Sorry. Sorry. Next question. *snicker* _

**4). This question will be for Din. Some people have called you an 'evil  
goddess' since that your triforce piece is possessed by Ganondorf, the main  
antagonist. Are you on the good side or the dark side? **

Nayru- I've been wondering that too...

Farore- Me three!

_Me four! Tell us! _

Din- Okay. Okay. I need to say something to the people who call me an 'evil goddess'.

_What? _

Din- *deep breath* SERIOUSLY!? JUST BECAUSE FREAKING GANONDORF HAS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER I'M AUTOMATICALLY EVIL?!

_Din-sama... deep breaths... calm down..._

Din- Okay. I'm calm. Anyway to answer your question I will say this. I am on the good side. While Nayru and Farore guide they're chosen when they need help, I don't. I refuse to help Ganon with anything.

_Okay. That's all Lovely girl 10 gave me. Anything to say to her before we move on? _

Nayru- We really appreciate that you took time out of your day to ask us questions.

Farore- Thanks Lovely-chan!

Din- Thank you for your time!

*all the goddesses bow*

_Alright! Thanks again Lovely girl 10. On to the next group of questions. This next couple of questions is from Comix and Co.! _

**1: Why did Shadow turn to the light side? **

Nayru- He saw the wrong in his ways.

Din- He decided to not help Ganon envelop Hyrule in darkness, but instead help the heroes and the princess to shower Hyrule in light.

Farore- Would you like to know a secret?

_Sure! Let's hear it! _

Farore- Shadow Link only caused trouble to get noticed. He was tired of always being in the background. He was envious of Link because he always had what Shadow wanted.

_Which is what? _

Farore- A family, friends, and love.

_Sweet. Very sweet. I think I gave him love. _

Farore- And I think it's very nice of you. *hug*

_Next question? _

Farore- Sure.

**2: Why is Shadow (or why was he) afraid of light? **

Farore- I think it was because he thought that the light would hurt him.

_Why? _

Farore- Link was Shadow light self. Link might have not known it but he hurt Shadow. So when Ganon drew him out of the dark mirror Shadow Link thought that because he was hurt by Link, he would be harmed by light.

_That's so sad... next question. Before I start to cry please._

Farore, Din, and Nayru- *nod*

**3: Din, how does it make you feel that you and your triforce are always**  
**associated with evil? **

Din- I think I answered this question when Lovely girl 10 asked me.

_Right... next then... _

**4: Do you guys actually have control over what happens in Hyrule or is it all  
just totally random? **

Din- We have control over what people can do to help the situation.

Nayru- We don't however have control over what happens.

Farore- Everything will happen as it should.

_Interesting. I thought you had control over everything in Hyrule. _

Din- Hey!

Farore- Oh let it go.

_Next? _

**5: Who is your favorite Hylian/Zora/Kikwi/Rito/Gerudo/Kokori/Korok/Dark  
Creature/Goron... You know, your favorite living person (or not quite person  
but very intelligent being) down in Hyrule? **

_That's an interesting question indeed. Why don't you tell us? _

Din- Nabooru.

Nayru- Zelda.

Farore- I'm torn between Link and Oni.

_Hey... _

All the goddesses- And you Luxa. And you.

_Yay! I'm happy now! Let's move on! _

**6: Is it true there's a fourth triforce that was knocked out of the triforce  
(and now a hole remains where it was)? **

Nayru- Yes.

_Nayru-san could you tell all of us what that triforce used to be?_

Nayru- Sure. That space in the middle used to be the home of the Triforce of Honesty.

_Really? _

Nayru- Yes.

_Okay...well that's it for Comix and Co.'s questions! Anything you want to say to her before we have to move on? _

Nayru- We really appreciate your love for us!

Farore- Yeah! Arigato Comix-chan!

Din- What she said!

_Thanks again Comix and Co.! I can always count on you for questions! __These next couple of questions are from Egima. _

**1) Firstly, why do you  
always have link on this long quest to kill Ganon instead of just killing  
Ganon yourself? **

Din- Um... good question...

Nayru- Um... well...

Farore- We don't have a good reason...

_Wow... just wow... just... really... _

Din- Oh be quite shorty.

_ Grr... _

Farore- Oh dear. *grabs Luxa by the arms*

_DON'T CALL ME SHORT! _

Nayru- Luxa calm down. LUXA!

_WHAT?! _

Farore- Take a deep breath and calm down.

_*deep breath* Okay... I'm calm now. Next question. _

**2****) Wouldn't killing Ganon once and for all be easier...or even  
better (Din this part applies to you the most) why not TAKE the triforce of  
power from Ganon and give it to some one who is less insane? **

Din- Yes it would be easier. And I CAN'T take the triforce of power from Ganondork because it's against the rules Hylia uses to make sure we behave.

_Oh! That makes sense. That makes perfect sense. _

**3) Out of all Zelda  
villains who would you rather deal with? **

Din- Onox.

Nayru- Veran.

Farore- Majora.

_'Kay... next question... _

**4) Why that particular villain? **

Din- He was a moron and easy to defeat.

Nayru- She was only focused on getting herself a body. She didn't pay attention to the fact that the queen had no magical power.

Farore- He was easy.

_Good reasons. That's it guys! Anything you three want to say before you have to go back to the sacred realm? _

Din- Arigato Egima-san!

Nayru- Thank you so very much.

Farore- Thanks a bunch!

_What they said! Thanks Lovely girl 10, Comix and Co., and Egima! Love you all! Oh hi Hylia-sama! _

Hylia- Greetings. You've been here long enough girls. Let's go.

Din- Sure. Whatever. We were done anyway.

Farore- Good by Luxa-chan!

_Sayonara! _

* * *

**That's it! IT'S OVER! *slumps on desk* Sorry again about the really long delay. I've been really busy! Okay... so I can't decide who to interview next. SO I've come up with something! How about YOU guys tell me who you want me to interview and send me questions. I'll remind you who we have already interviewed: **

**1)Link  
2)Ghirahim  
3)Midna  
4)Demise  
5)Navi  
****6)Fi  
****7)Cole  
8)Ezlo  
9)Byrne  
10)Vaati  
11)Shadow Link**

**Okay. Now I have something to say. Shadow Link and Dark Link ARE two different people. So Dark Link is a good request. But choose whoever you like. **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	13. Interview 13- Dark Link

**Zelda Interview**

**YAY! This will be fun! DARK LINK! DARK LINK! JOY! YAY! SHADOW'S NII-SAN! This'll be fun. *evil chuckle* **

**I DON'T OWN LoZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**The questions in this interview are from Comix and Co.! Arigato! **

**Interview 13- Dark Link **

_Ooh! Dark Link! Cool! Dark-niisan! _

What?

_I have interview questions for you! Want to answer them? _

Sure... go ahead...

_Yay! Comix and Co. will be so happy! And so will I! _

Yeah. Yeah whatever. Just ask me the damn questions.

_Okay! _

**1) What is your first ever memory? **

Ganondorf ranting about my how my purpose is to kill the hero, and that he's my enemy, and that I serve him.

_Really? _

Yes. My first ever memory was a Ganon monologue.

_I'm so sorry. _

Yeah. Whatever.

_Next question then. _

**2) Did Ganondorf create you, or were you always in the background  
subconsciously? **

I was created by Ganondorf to kill Link.

_That's the only reason. _

Well... in all technicality I was always in the back of Link's mind, always fueling his feelings of jealousy, anger, and hatred. Ganon just gave me a physical form, a soul, and my own voice.

_Oh. So pretty much you were Link's mind voice. _

Yes. Can we move on?

_Sure. _

**3) How much did you hate your room in the Water Temple? **

Oh! That was unbearable! I was SO bored! All I did there was sit there waiting for freaking Link to wake up in the Temple of Time, and then go through the Forest Temple, and the Fire Temple, and possibly do side quests! Argh! I almost went insane!

_Wow... I would be screwed in that room. _

Why?

_I have ADHD **(1)**__I really WOULD go insane in like an hour. _

Oh. Well... I somehow survived.

_Yep. Next. _

**4) Did you ever sneak out to go on that revolving platform waterfall thing  
just outside the room? **

Yes. It was the only thing that kept me sane.

_Was it fun to ride on the platforms? *jumps up and down excitedly* _

I felt like the most awesome roller coaster that would never, ever, end.

_Could you take me there sometime? _

*sweat drop* How old are you kid?

_13. And for your information you're 21. The same age as Link. _

Whatever. Fine I'll take you there on Christmas.

_YAY! On that note... next question! _

**5) How does it feel being downgraded as time goes on? You know, first you were  
a boss, then a mini boss, then you were in a mini game (that admittedly I  
cannot complete...)! **

_You're in a mini game?_

Don't ask...

_Just answer the question. _

Fine. It feels stupid.

_Is that it? _

Trust me you don't want to know what's going on in my head right now. Actually I'll tell Comix in private later.

_Tell us if you would like that Comix-chan. _

Can we move on...

_Yes. _

**6) Did you ever meet Sheik or Oni Link? **

Sheik yes. Oni Link no. I have heard of him though.

_Maybe you can meet him sometime. _

Maybe. Next?

_*nod* _

**7) I can't believe Link used techniques you didn't understand like the hammer  
and Din's Fire! He was sooo mean! Do you hate him for that? **

Yes. Very much.

_I thought you knew everything Link knew. _

Nope. Ganondork forgot to mention the fact that Link learned new tricks, that I didn't know.

_Oh. Before we conjure up an painful memories let's move on. _

Okay.

_*looks at questions* Oh... damn... _

What?

_Um... do you mind some um... y-yaoi questions... _

WHAT!? YES I MIND!

_*evil laugh* TO BAD! YOU HAVE TO ANSWER EVERY QUESTION! _

Damn you.

_*evil chuckle* Alright... next question... _

**8)Do you dislike Dark/Link? **

Yes. We are enemies! NOT LOVERS! We're friends at best.

_Yeah whatever... Dark Rinku..._

Don't call me that. I don't like being called by my Japanese name.

_Yeah... *evil grin* next... _

**9)Do you think Oni/Dark is unrealistic, like I think it is? **

YES! I haven't even met the guy! How in all logic can we even be friends?

_*shrug* Next? _

YES!

_Okay. _

**10)****Describe your relationship with Shadow Link. Is he like a little brother**  
**to you, perhaps? **

_This isn't really yaoi. _

*relieved sigh* Thank Din.

_Answer the question. _

Fine. Shadow is indeed my little brother. So my relationship with him is pretty good. We do fight. But then again all siblings fight. But all in all I always try to keep him safe. I protect him.

_That's sweet. _

*blush* Uh... yeah... are we done?

_Yes. Is there anything you'd like to say to Comix-chan? _

Sure. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to ask me these questions. I have a secret message for you.

_He'll tell you in the res ponce to your review. _

Sure. Can I leave now?

_Yes. Bye! And arigato Comix-chan! You are awesome! _

* * *

**That's it! YAY! The next character I shall be asking questions for is Hylia. YAY! Thanks again Comix and Co. **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	14. Interview 14- Hylia

**Zelda Interview**

**Ooh! Hylia! This will be very interesting. Well at least it's only one goddess and not three. God I hope Demise doesn't intervene. *sweat drop* Now that I say that he'll probably do that. Well let's hope for the best and... MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**I DON'T OWN LoZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**The questions in this interview are from Comix and Co.! Arigato! **

**Interview 14- Hylia **

_What is it with me and sacred beings? Well... how am I going to get her to come HERE? Hmm... ah! I just remembered I have her on speed dial! *takes out phone and calls Hylia* Yes. Right now. Okay. Thank you. *hangs up* Yay! I can do this! _

Greetings Luxa.

_Lady Hylia! Thank you so much for coming. I really appreciate it. _

It is my pleasure.

_First question? _

*nod*

**1) HYLIAAA! Y u use Link that way? **

Didn't Zelda explain that in the game?

_Yes. _

Well. Let's see if I can explain it in my own words. It was for the good of the world. I knew Demise would come back some day so I set a plan into motion. First I made Fi and told her, what her purpose. Then I became a mortal.

_Good explanation. _

Thank you.

_Next question._

**2) Is it true about those rumors about you and Demi... I mean... Demise? **

Rumors?

_Yes. Rumors. About you and Demise... um... your relationship. _

Relationship?

_*draws a heart in the air* Love relationship my lady. _

Love?

_*nod* _

No. Never. Never in a million years.

_That's what I thought. That's what I thought... _

Can we move on please? Before this gets awkward?

_Sure. _

**3) What's your opinion on Debbie- I mean, Ghirahim? **

Debbie?

_It's what people called Ghirahim before we knew what his real name was. _

Ah. Well my opinion of him is... he's strange. I've never really met him.

_*Searches Ghirahim on Zeldapedia* Here. Read. _

(a few minutes later)

Oh... well...

_Anything you want to add to your opinion? _

He's really, really, weird. And I'll have to admit he seems like he's strong.

_Oh he is. I learned the hard way. _

How?

_Please don't ask. Let's move on. _

**4) Was Fi a person before she was a permanent sword spirit? **

Yes... and no...

_What does that mean? _

Well I don't know how to explain it. But... *whispers in Luxa's ear*

_Ah! Okay! I'll put the link at the end. _

Next question?

_Yes. _

**5) You know the time period in which Debbie ressuructed Demise? Well, when was  
that in correlation with you rising Skyloft? Because from the sound of it,  
well, from what Impa says, it wasn't that long after... **

_That's an interesting question. _

I guess in retrospect, yes, it was in correlation with me raising Skyloft.

_Ah. Thank you. _

Your Welcome. Anything else?

_Nope. That's it. Would you like to say anything to Comix and Co.? _

Yes. Thank you for taking the time to write these questions for me. It was a pleasure to answer them.

_Anything else? _

Oh yes! To all of you who celebrate it Merry Christmas!

_Merry Christmas! Have a good one Lady Hylia. _

You too.

_I don't celebrate Christmas. _

Oh. Good bye then.

_Good Bye. _

* * *

__**Like I said: Merry Christmas! And to all of you who do not celebrate it... Happy New Year! So what Hylia wanted me to tell all of you was this: There is a story called Bloodstained by Spirit the Fire Dragon. It's amazing! I forget which chapter it was but one of them explains question 4. BTW Spirit the Dragon, love that story! Amazing! Alright, enough of that. The next person I shall be interviewing is Oni Link. Fierce Deity Link... same thing! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	15. Chapter 15- Oni Link

**Zelda Interview**

**This is the start of my Termina series. It's only going to be a few characters from Termina and then we're back to Hyrule! I promise. Just a note: The version if this character is from ****Her** **Courage**, **His** **Wrath** by Lovely girl 10. Just saying. ENJOY!  


**I DON'T OWN LoZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**The questions in this interview are from Lovely girl 10! Arigato! **

**Interview 15- Oni Link **

_I'm going on vacation! I'm going on vacation! To Termina! Yes! And speaking of which I have an interview for someone in Termina. Wow. How convenient. Let's go! _

_(two hours later) _

_I'm here! Good thing Link told me about that path through lost woods. Well I'm settled in at the Stock Pot Inn. Let's find my person. Oh! Oni Link! How in all of hell am I going to do this? *sigh* To the clock tower! _

_(at the clock tower) _

_*sings oath to order* Oni Link! Can you come here? _

What?

_Ah! Do not do that! _

*snickers* Sorry. Did you need something?

_Yes. I have interview questions for you. Would you like to answer them? _

Sure. Whatever.

_Right. First question. _

**1). What did Majora do to make you hate him so much? **

He tried to destroy the land the giants created.

_That makes a lot of sense. _

And because of him I was trapped in the moon, because of my mask.

_And I'm guessing you were freed by Link. Right? _

That is classified information.

_Damn. Next question then. _

**2). How does it feel to be the hottest character alive in the Zelda universe?  
I mean, you look almost exactly like link, but hotter! **

*blush* I-I'm w-what?

_I think it says, "The hottest character alive." _

O-oh... um... I-I am?

_Well you're in my top 5. But I'm guessing Lovely girl 10 thinks you're number one! And you are hotter than Link. _

Oh. Well. It feels pretty good. I'd like to talk to this Lovely girl 10.

_In the reviews Oni-sama. In the reviews. Moving on. _

**3). Do you wish to appear in more games, since that everyone, including me, is  
waiting eagerly for you to return? **

Yes. Very much.

_Yes! NINTENDO! BRING HIM BACK SOMEHOW! _

Who are you talking to?

_Um... no... one... moving... on... _

**4). From the fanfics that feature you, which pairing do you like the best?  
(For example, you with Zelda. You with an OC.) **

That's an easy answer.

_What is it Oni-sama? _

Farore and me.

_Aw... cute. I bet she's very happy about that. _

I hope she is.

_Let's move on. _

**5). What was your first thoughts when link got your mask to beat Majora? **

_That is an interesting question._

Yes it is. Well my first thoughts were: "God I hope this works. At least my power is helping this kid."

_Ah! So not much confidence... _

No. Not much.

_Moving on... then... _

**6). Are you really a 'bad guy' as Majora stated in the game? **

No. I'm not going into detail of why he said that though.

_Wait... I thought Majora was a girl... _

You did? *snicker*

_SHUT UP! He looks and sound like a freaking girl! Don't judge me! _

Fine. Fine. Anything else?

_No. That's it. Thank you Oni Link. _

Your welcome.

_Anything you want to say to Lovely girl 10? _

Thank you so much. I was honored to answer your questions. *bows, then takes her hand and kisses it*

_Why does everyone do that?! _

What?

_Nothing. Farewell Oni. _

Bye.

_*sigh* I'm going home. To sleep. _

* * *

**And we are done! I quite enjoyed that! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas. I really do. The next person we are interviewing is Majora. Because I want to torture Oni Link. No. I'm kidding. I'm just curious. *whisper* And I want to hold off the Happy Mask Salesman as long as I possibly can. *normal volume* Well! Please give me your questions! Good bye. **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	16. Interview 16- Vio

**Zelda Interview**

**This is the next interview of my Termina series. Okay... so Termina is a vast place and I'm going to need some help with all of these. I would call on my brother Vaati, but why bother? Instead I'm asking for this next person. Convincing him to come from Termina to Hyrule, just for an interview and to help me. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN LoZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**The questions in this interview are from Lightning on the Dance Floor! Arigato Lightning-san! **

**Interview 16- Vio **

_AH! SO MANY PEOPLE! I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO THE MAJORA INTERVIEW BUT...AHH! There are too many people in Termina. I'm going to need some help. The post man should be coming soon to give me my next questions. _

_*knock on the door*_

_Speak of the devil. _

_*Walks over to door, and gets letter* _

_Thank you! Now let's see what questions I have for Majora... _

_*opens letter* _

_Wait... these are for Vio! Hey... I can ask him to help me with the interviews! Yes! Perfect! _

_*calls Vio* (An hour later) *knock on door*_

_Come in! Oh hi Vio-kun! _

Hi Luxa-san. Glad I can help with your interviews.

_Thanks. But I also have an interview for you. _

You do?

_Yes. _

Alright. Ask away.

_Alright._

**1) Do you still consider Shadow your friend? **

Of course I still consider Shadow my friend!

_Really? With your history? _

Yes. We forgave each other. We're really good friends!

_Good. I was worried Shadow-kun was lonely. _

Aren't you dating him?

_*blush* Y-yes. That's not relevant. Next question! _

But-

_I said next question! _

**2) Of all the Links, which gets on your nerves the most? **

Blue. Defiantly Blue.

_Why? _

Why? Ha! Easy! He's always losing his temper over idiotic things, he's always picking on poor Red, and he always thinks he's the best.

_Ah. That makes sense. Next question. _

**3) Um... Wh-what do you... find... a-attractive in a g-girl? *blush* **

_Oh I forgot to mention that Lightning on the Dance Floor has a crush on you. _

You "forgot" to mention?

_Okay... I was putting it off. _

*sigh*

_Just make the girl happy and answer the damn question Vio-kun. _

Fine. Let's see... what do I find attractive in a girl? Her hair, her eyes, and her intelligence.

_Be more specific romeo. _

My favorite is blond or brown hair, blue or green eyes, and I love a girl who likes to read, cook, and draw.

_Oh. I bet Lightning-san is very happy. Lover boy. _

*blush* Can we move on please?

_Sure. _

**4) What is your favorite book? **

My favorite book is Hyrule Myths and Legends written by Princess Zelda.

_Princess Zelda wrote a book? _

Yes. She wrote a book.

_How about Manga? _

I like Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Black Butler, and The Legend of Zelda Manga.

_Nice. Alright next. _

**5) What is your favorite type of weather? **

Sunshine.

_Alright... next... _

**6) If transported to another dimension of a different video game series, would you help the heroes save the world? **

Well... depends...

_Depends on what? _

Depends on the game and the hero.

_Okay. I'll give you an example. What if you were transported to Aperture and you had to help Chell?_

Then sure I guess I would help.

_'Kay. Next question. _

**7) What is your favorite song? **

Trick and Treat by Rin and Len.

_VOCALOID FOR THE WIN! _

Yeah... next?

_Sure. _

**8) Your thoughts on loftwings? **

On what?

_loftwings._

Nope. Never heard of them.

_Next then. _

**9) Do you know what a Pokemon is? **

Yes. My favorite is Pikachu.

_Mine is_ _Darkrai. _

Cool.

_Next. Last question. _

**10) C-can I... get t-to know y-you better? *blush* **

Sure. We could meet up sometime maybe.

_Young love is beautiful. _

What?

_Nothing. Nothing. _

Okay... so you want me to stay in Termina with you to help with the interviews?

_Correct. Will you?_

Fine.

_Anything to say to Lightning on the Dance Floor? _

Sure. Thank you for your time and effort for these questions. I really appreciate it.

_We both do. _

Bye.

_Bye mii! _

* * *

**DONE! I'll do the Majora interview next. I promise. I just wanted to get this over with. So. Keep sending me those questions and I'll do the interview soon. **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	17. Interview 17- Majora

**Zelda Interview**

**Okay. Just like I promised here is the Majora interview. As I mentioned last time Vio-kun will be assisting me. **

Yes. I will. You owe me one.

**Yeah. Whatever Vio. Let's start this interview! **

**I DON'T OWN LoZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

The questions in this interview are from That Bastard Kurtis, ArianandXaia, and Jack Xantho.

**Interview 17- Majora **

_So... Vio-kun... _

Yes Luxa-san?

_Who do we have to interview next in the lovely land of Termina? _

*looks through letters* Majora.

_*rolls eyes* Joy. *stands up* Come on Vio. We have to find Majora. _

Un like you Luxa-san I thought ahead and sent Majora a message.

_You what?! How?! _

Please don't ask. Just don't.

_Okay. _

*Majora breaks through the wall*

_AH! WHAT THE HELL MAJORA?! _

*evil laugh* I scared you didn't I?

_WELL NAW! Anyway hi Majora-sama. _

Greetings Majora-sama. Please sit.

_How can you be so calm?! We have an evil god... demon... thing... in our apartment! _

Well we are supposed to interview him.

Can we get this over with?

_Fine. *pout* First question. First batch of questions are from That Bastard Kurtis. _

**1) Majora, I have a crush on you. Wanna go out? (Assuming majora is a male).**

I am in fact a male. I guess I'd have to get to know you first.

_Dude you need a girlfriend. Just date her. _

I'm not going to date someone I don't even know.

_Majora. _

What?

_JUST DATE THE GIRL AND MAKE KURTIS-SAN HAPPY! _

Luxa-san.

_Sorry. How about you two talk in the reviews? _

Fine.

_Vio you take the next question. _

Alright.

**2) Majora, from the human interpretations of you you are usually depicted as one  
sexy-** møtherfūcker. How many, would you say, ** do you get per week? **

Um... You made me take this question on purpose. Didn't you Luxa-san? 

_Haha! _

I get about 10 to 20 per week.

That many? Your quite popular.

Yeah.

_Next question is mine! _

**3) Majora, how the hell are people supposed to see out of your mask? **

There are really small eye holes. Oh. And magic.

_Of course. That's always the answer. _

What?

_Nothing. I just have a bad experience with people always answering with: "Magic."  
_

Oh. Are you by any chance insane?

_Yes quite. Next. _

**4) Would you say Skull Kid is somewhat of a younger brother to you? You're both  
very playful and mischievous. **

Nononononononononononononono nononononononononono. NO!

That's harsh.

_Indeed._

Well he isn't! He was only a vessel, that I was going to use until he was unnecessary.

_That's even harsher. Next question then. The next few questions are from ArianandXaia. _

**1) This is a weird question, but how does it feel to be on someone's face?  
(told you it was weird? **

It was quite strange.

_Any specifics oh powerful demon? _

No. It was too strange to describe. Let's just say I was happy when I could finally abandon that idiotic Skull Kid.

Why must you be so harsh to Skull Kid?

He's an idiot.

And you're still being harsh Majora.

And I don't care.

_I can appreciate that. But I find Skull Kid kind of cute. Like adorable cute, not handsome cute. _

Really?

_You got a problem with that? _

Yes. In fact I do.

_Well bring it on- _

Next question.

**2) what do you think about having a name that's girly even though your a dude? **

I have a girl name?

_Yes you do. _

Shut up pipsqueak.

_Don't. Call. Me. SHORT! _

*holds Luxa back from attacking Majora* Luxa-san step out for a minute.

_Fine. *walks out of room* _

Anyway. Answer the question Majora.

I never really thought my name was girly.

_*through the door* Yes it is! _

SHUT UP LUXA!

_*through the door* Meh! _

Why don't we move on?

That would be nice.

**3) What do you think of Oni Link? **

He's a jerk.

He's one of my alter egos.

Really?

Yes. I've never really can come met him though.

Oh.

Why don't we move on before this gets awkward?

**4) Why did you bring down the freaking moon?! **

It's the best weapon.

_*peaks into room* _

Luxa-san are you calm?

_Yes. _

Then you can come in.

_*walks in and sits down* _

Anyway. The moon is the best weapon to destroy anything.

_You are aware that if the moon falls and kills everything and everyone, you won't have anything to take over? _

What? Say that slower.

_Here's the simple version. If moon falls, it kills everything, and you have nothing to rule. Are you aware of that? _

No...

_Before this gets awkward let's keep going. _

**5) what were you thinking about when link/oni link beat the living crap out of you? **

Do I HAVE to answer this?

_You don't have to if you are uncomfortable. Next question? _

_Sure. _

**6) (This is completely random) Do you think you would ever eat scorpion kebabs? (I don't know why I asked) **

No...

Yes.

_Ew... no..._ _wait! Vio?! You've eaten scorpion kebabs?! _

Yes. They're quite good.

_Okay... next question... _

**7) What's it like to repeat the same three days, over and over and over and over again? Do you forget everything, or do you get all 'Holy Farore, why is it Monday again, or what? **

The second choice. Only I said, "What is the name of me?! Why is it Monday again?!"

_*snicker* What in the name of me... that's funny. _

It is?

_It is. __Alright. We're almost done. The next batch of questions is from Jack Xantho._

**Q1:Where did you meet skull kid? **

The forest.

_Which forest? _

The Lost Woods.

_Next question. _

**Q2:Why did you imprison him in his own body? **

_Yeah why? Wait a sec. Vio? Are you okay? You've been really quiet._

*sleeping*

_He fell asleep. Anyway please answer the question Majora-sama. _

It was the best prison in my opinion. He couldn't escape and he couldn't go anywhere.

_Touche... __next question. _

**Q3:Are you a spirit in a mask like deity?**

No. I'm an evil god that goes against the four giants and the three golden goddesses. I am not a spirit in a mask. I was imprisoned in a mask by the four giants after I caused Termina to go to hell.

_Good explanation. Next. _

**Q4:What are your motives with Mr. Moon? **

To kill all life. End of story.

_Alright. Next question then... _

**Q5:What is your favorite form? **

The last one.

_Really? I like the one were you danced around. __That was funny. _

Oh be quiet.

_Onward! _

**Q6:When are you planing a return? **

When I finish planning my revenge. NEXT!

_Wait-_

NEXT!

**Q7:(for Wind-Mage) Dost thou speaketh olden English? **

That's for you Luxa.

_Yes indeed I do kind sir or madam. How much dost thou know? _

Who are you talking to?

_The person asking. Duh! Next then. _

**Q8:When are my mask's getting here? **

In two weeks. At least.

_Okay... _

**Q9:How could you let Link get to the tower? **

_I deem this too personal! Moving on! _

**Q10:(final question) Where can I find you for my evil purposes (A.K.A crashing the moon into the ocean) **

You can find me in Termina, the clock tower.

_Very specific. Well that's all. Thank you for joining us. Anything to say to the many people who sent me questions for you? _

Thank you all very much for your time and effort. I really appreciate it.

_Me too. Farewell Majora-sama. _

*leaves*

_*sigh fixes wall with magic, shakes Vio's shoulder* _

Hm...what?

_The interview is done. You fell asleep. Come on Vio-kun. Bed. _

Alright.

* * *

**Anyway. Okay. That was long! AHHH! IT'S DONE! FINALLY! The next person I'll interview is Skull Kid. Bye-mii! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	18. Interview 18- Skull Kid (Special Guest!)

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been busy lately. In this chapter I shall not be asking the questions. I will be helping. Vio went on vacation the bastard. The questions will be asked by ****Darcima! She was my third place winner in my contest, so she will be a special guest in this chapter. Darcima will ask the questions. Thanks for submitting questions guys! Arigato! **

**Interview 18- Skull Kid **

_Stupid Vio. Going on vacation when we have work to do. The stupid bastard. Gonna give him a piece of my mind when he comes back. Anyway... it's almost time for my guest to come. _

*knock on the door*

_Ah. There she is. Come in. _

Hey.

_Hey Darcima. Thanks for coming. _

Thanks for having me.

_No prob. We're going to the clock tower for our next interview. Onward! _

**AT THE CLOCK TOWER! **

_Skull kid! Ya here? _

Hello Luxa. What do you want?

_I has an interview for you. And Darcima here is going to ask the questions. _

Oh. Okay. Ask away.

_Okay Darcima. Do your thing. I'll be over here. These first few questions are from Jack Xantho._

Oh. Okay. First question.

**Q1:Why in Majora's name would you wear a demonic looking mask? **

It looked cool. And I thought it would get me more friends.

_*face palm* _

That's a really stupid reason.

Oh shut up.

I'm just saying.

Can we move on?

Sure. Next question.

**Q2:What does it feel like being imprisoned in your own body? **

_You were what? _

Imprisoned in his own body.

_Oh. _

It felt really strange. I knew what was happening but I couldn't control anything.

That must feel weird. Anyway. Next question.

**Q3:Can you tell me if you have any connection with the Kokiri?**

I have no connection with the Kokiri.

You don't?

_Well no. Skull Kid has nothing to do with kokiri. Children who aren't kokiri who get lost in the Lost Woods become Skull Kids. Adults become Stalfose. _

How do you know that?

_I read books. Moving on. _

**Q4:When can you tell me you first saw the HMSM(Happy Mask Sales Man)? **

Um... about two years ago I think.

You think?

I'm not sure. Ask him.

Okay then. Next question.

**Q5:Do you have any connection with B.E.N? **

No. That's all I'm saying.

Oh. Okay then... next question...

**Q6:Are you the Skull Kid in the legend of the giants?**

Are you?

Yes. I am. Any more questions?

_Yes. But these next questions are from ArianandXaia. _

Okay. First question from ArianaXaia.

**1. What were YOU thinking when you kept repeating the same days over and over again?**

What? Repeating days? When was I doing that?

_We'll just skip this one. It's hard to explain. _

Okay. Next question.

**2. What's it like having Tatl and Tael around? **

Tael wasn't so irritating. Tatl however nagged a lot.

So. Mixed feelings?

Exactly.

_Next question. _

**3. Where were you before the game? **

Game?

Game?

_*Sigh* Never mind. Just keep going._

**4. What did Majora say to get you to put the mask on? **

Nothing. I thought the masked looked cool so I put it on.

Okay. Next.

**5. What do you think of the word Superdalifragilisticexpialidocios? **

That's a word?

_It's from a movie?_

What's a movie?

_It's hard to explain. Just answer the question Skull Kid._

It's a really funny word. I really like it.

_Me too. Next question. _

And final question.

**6. Would you ever try Shawarma? **

What's Shawarma?

*shrugs*

_I have no clue. _

That was the last question. Anything you want to say to our submitters?

Thanks for your questions you two. I'm honored to have answered them.

_Thanks for coming Darcima. _

Thank you for having me.

_No problem. Good bye everyone. _

* * *

**That was fun! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. The next person who I shall interview is... the Happy Mask Salesman. Submit questions and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye-mii! **


End file.
